Finding Hope
by Yoshie-chan
Summary: Ichigo can't remember a thing... but who will be there to pull together all the pieces? And what are these Hollows anyway? Ichi/Ruki because that's how its gotta be!
1. Chapter 1

**There I was, watching the Titanic, and i felt like writing.**

**Reviews and Comments are more than welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the characters, nor bleach... sob nor Ichigo Kurosaki. But I do own my imagination, and the aspiration to some day be writing this friggin manga! anyway... don't sue! **

* * *

He awoke with a pang in his chest, a cold sweat on his brow. He sat up in bed and looked around the dark bedroom. _What kinda dream was that._ He had had a few restless nights lately, but this was by far the worst. _Damn nightmares!_ He had been standing in the street. It was dark, eerie and he wasn't alone...

His sisters were in his nightmare this time, another white masked monster, and that girl...

The one without a face, but who Ichigo was sure he knew... from somewhere.

He racked his mind, trying to remember the events of this dream. His sisters were in danger, he had tried to throw himself in the monsters path but...

That girl had saved him. She had taken the hit. He watched as she fell to the ground, a pool of crimson blood spreading around her lifeless figure.

"_You fool..." she cursed, "How could you have thought you could stop it?"_

_He stood there, unable to believe that a complete stranger would sacrifice herself to help him. He looked back down to find she had crawled over to the nearby street post. She sat up, supporting herself on the poll, a pained expression obvious on her face. Then, "Do you want to save your family?"_

_Ichigo heard her out, her plan to save his loved ones, involving him getting pierced by her blade._

"_Do it soul reaper."_

_The girl looked up, her eyes held some emotion, but Ichigo could not place what that was, "I am not 'soul reaper', I am..."_

_He saw her mouth what he thought was her name, but no sound escaped her lips, but that didn't bother him then. She pierced his chest with the blade... and suddenly..._

_He felt alive._

There had been a fight afterward, and he had somehow destroyed the beast. But when Ichigo awoke he had no recollection of the girl, not even the image of her face... nor her name.

_Crazy dreams... I really need to stop reading those horror stories._ He told himself as he fell back onto his bed once more. He slowly slipped into yet another restless sleep.

Little did Ichigo know that his father had watched his son tossing and mumbling in his sleep from the hallway. Isshin Kurosaki sighed as he made his way down to his own room, "You didn't expect such a rough time, did ya, Ichigo..."

* * *

The hall was filled with captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13, and at the top of the room, the leader of the Gotei 13 and captain of the 1st Division, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai. All the members immediately stopped their chatting amongst each other as their leader took a stand.

The older man cleared his throat, demanding complete silence before he spoke, "Good Day to you all. I am sure that each of you know the importance and the meaning of this meeting. We must keep our vow to the Ryoka," He looked around at his warriors, each as talented as the last, but who he knew were no match for one boy, "We promised to protect Kurosaki Ichigo, and those he calls his friends."

The Captains and Lieutenants errupted in conversation about this new task thrust upon the Gotei 13, some agreed, others were outraged. Their leader raised a hand and silence once again enveloped the hall, he continued, "Kurosaki, it is fair to say, is in many ways the reason so many of you stand amongst us today. He put his life on the line for many of you, and he fought for a society that, at present, means nothing to him." He held the gaze of the crowd as he continued, "He killed our most dangerous enemy of yet... Kurosaki destroyed Aizen. In return, you know, we offered him what many Ryoka would call a 'normal life', free from his 'duties' as substitute Shinigami... by erasing his memory of all that binds him to this world. Erasing him of Hollows, Soul Society, Reiatsu, Soul Reapers... of us." The older man noted how many of the crowd lowered their heads at this knowledge. Indeed many of them reluctantly learned to call him one of us, and bit by bit, befriended this Ichigo Kurosaki.

"For this promise, we had to find a way to protect Kurosaki from the dangers he no longer knows he faces. Obviously we could not remove such Spiritual Pressure from the Ryoka without killing them, so we had to find a way to contain it while the humans live out their normal life span. Because of this, they may be easy targets for Hollows who are sensitive when detecting Reiatsu. The Ryoka will no longer be aware of these dangers, thus we must protect them from that which they no longer understand."

The crowd errupted into speech once more, but were quickly silenced by their leader, all except one.

"And who do you propose we send?" Abarai Renji called up from the crowd.

The older man almost smiled, "That, I am leaving up to you."

There was shocked silence, destroyed by the sound of running footsteps. The leader expected as much, for this reason when the young Soul Reaper burst through the front door of the hall, he had called off the guards, before they had even made a movement to remove her. The old man spoke, "Ah, Rukia Kuchiki, what may i ask brings you barging in?"

The young girl fell to the floor in a bow, "My deepest apologies sir," she looked up, "But I would rather wish I could take guard over the Ryoka."

The man sighed, "Miss Kuchiki, you do understand the circumstances of the situation, correct?"

Rukia looked up in surprise for a moment, then gave a curt nod, "I understand."

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. The sun was pouring in from his bedroom window, wrapping him in its heat. He wished he could just lie there all day.

But...

"GOOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOO!!" His father roared as he thrust himself down on his semi conscious son, his elbow digging into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo let out a pained roar and jumped form his bed, grabbing his old man by the collar, gasping for breath, "You Bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I wasn't even awake and you attack me!" When he was done he threw his father out of his bedroom, slamming the door in his face.

"Always be alert my son! You will make me proud someday, I know it!" Isshin called from the hallway before limping off.

Ichigo sighed as he returned his gaze to his room. It was a typical young mans room, as always, in a typical mess. He walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of his everyday jeans. Throwing them on, he walked over to his bed and picked up one of the shirts that lay on the bedside desk.

It was a beautiful, Summer's day. Unfortunately Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't think of anything to do with it. All his friends were either busy with relations, or away for the holidays, leaving Ichigo to try and amuse himself... proving harder than he had expected.

Walking downstairs, he dodged one of his father's flying kicks as he made his way to the kitchen. "Morning Yuzu, morning Karin." he greeted his sisters as he sat at the kitchen counter. Yuzu placed a bowl of fruit in front of him, "Eat up now, brother. You need to keep up your strength during this heat wave."

Ichigo scoffed as he began eating his breakfast, "It's just a little sun, relax Yuzu."

Karin nodded, "Yeah, I think it's great! Now i can play soccer all day!"

"Yeah," Isshin added walking into the kitchen, "And we're making great business with the amount of people getting heat stroke!"

Ichigo shook his head, finishing his breakfast he stood up, "Well, I'm going out for a while."

"Where to?" Yuzu asked, curiosity obvious in her voice.

Ichigo sighed, "You have really got to stop being so noisy," he ran a hand through his messy orange hair, "And I dunno where... guess I'm going to find something to do on a day like today." At that he walked out the front door, nodding goodbye to his family.

Once he was gone Yuzu and Isshin let out a sigh, "Poor Brother, he really doesn't know what to do now that she's gone..."

Isshin nodded, "Now now, Yuzu... Ichigo will learn to live without the knowledge of Soul Reaping."

Karing raised her head from her magazine, "Yeah... but will he be able to live without...Rukia..."

* * *

He walked down through the town. Passing people playing soccer, eating ice cream, shopping. He shook his head. What was up with him lately.

He walked out to the park, bumping into Orihime. The young red head immediately flushed red when she saw him ,"H-hello Ichigo." she greeted, stuttering slightly as the colour in her face became more prominent.

"Hey Orihime." He returned, walking over to her, "How's your holiday going?"

The girl resembled a deer in headlights as she tried to reply, "I, ahh... umm... good!"

Ichigo gave her an affable smile, "That's good."

The girl could do nothing but smile. Then came silence, until Orihime spoke up, "Well I've got to be going! It was...nice seeing you, Ichigo."

Before he could even reply, she had run off, leaving Ichigo standing there in complete bewilderment. Shaking the events of that last conversation from his mind, Ichigo continued to walk out towards the lake in the centre of the park.

When he reached the lake he sat in one of the nearby benches. Closing his eyes, Ichigo began to lose himself in thought. He remembered his dreams, and tried to put a face, or a name to the girl who saved him, but nothing. Letting out a deep sigh, Ichigo opened his eyes and stared out at the crystal clear lake.

A white light began to appear in the centre of the water. Ichigo stood up, trying to get a better view. Looking at the crowds of people around him, it seemed as if he was the only one who could see the blinding light. The light grew larger and brighter, Ichigo began to squint at the sight before him. Then...

A flash, as if the growing light exploded, sending Ichigo falling back in shock. The light felt like it was burning his eyes out, but he could hear no screaming. As if no one but him noticed this horrible light. When it was finally over, Ichigo sat up and slowly opened his eyes.

It took a moment for his sight to return, and when he looked around, the crowds of people from earlier seemed to have vanished. Ichigo looked out to the lake, searching for the cause of the bright light... but what he saw was much more frightening.

A female figure floated face down on the water. Ichigo wasted no time before diving into the lake. Swimming out to the centre he searched for the girl, but she had gone under. Taking a deep breath, he went down in search of the girl. The water was dark, making it difficult to see anything, but as Ichigo reached out he caught hold of her arm, pulling her to the surface.

Ichigo got the unconscious girl to land, where groups of people watched in awe, "Somebody call an abulance!" he ordered, lying the girl on her back he felt for her pulse, nothing. He pressed down on her chest, One, Two, Three, then covering her mouth with his he tried to restart her breathing, continuing the steps over and over again until.

The girl began to cough up water. Ichigo sighed with relief. He moved behind her, placing the girl's head on his lap, he began to speak to her, "Miss, can you hear me?" the girl's eyes shot open, catching Ichigo by surprise. She tried to sit up, but Ichigo forced her back down, "You have to stay calm, you almost drowned out there. Just lie back and breathe deeply." At this the girl's eyes met his, they went wide with shock. Ichigo began to worry, "Miss, can you tell me your name?" The girl made no response to suggest that she had even heard his question. She stared into his eyes with her deep, purple ones. Her gaze made him short of breath, and then she spoke, "Ichigo..."

He didn't understand, "H-how...do you know... my name?" But before she could reply, the girl lost consciousness. Ichigo looked down at the raven haired girl in shock. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and his father say, "Come on, lets get this girl back to the clinic."

Without another word, Ichigo scooped the girl in his arms and walked off after his father.

* * *

When they had reached the clinic Ichigo placed he girl down on one of the beds. He looked down at the unconscious girl. She was...beautiful. Not that he had ever been he type to judge on first appearances, but she was...

He let out a sigh. She had short black hair, that came to an end at her shoulders, and a strand that lay across her face._ 'Who are you?'_ He watched her stir, a smile spread across his face. He then heard his father return, "Ichigo," he began, walking over to them, checking the girl's condition, "You had a pretty rough day, are you sure you wouldn't like me to check you out?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Thanks but I'm all right," then looking once again to the girl, "Will she be Ok?"

His father silently noted the worry his son was showing for a girl he wasn't even supposed to know, "She should be fine. She's just resting now."

Ichigo sighed, "That's good."

Isshin nodded, "You should get some rest."

Ichigo agreed, but when he went to stand he almost immediately lost his balance. His father stopped him from hitting the ground, "Ichigo, I think you had better stay here tonight too." he stated, leading his son over to the other bed. By the time he had layed his son down, Ichigo had fallen asleep. Isshin smiled, "Well done, Ichigo."

At that he left the two to rest.

Walking back into the Kurosaki living quarters, he was bombarded by questions from both his daughters, "That was Rukia! Wasn't it Daddy?"

Isshin smiled, "Yes... it appears she was sent to protect Ichigo and his friends."

Karin scoffed, "But Ichigo doesn't know who she is, right?"

Isshin nodded, "Unfortunately, that is the case. Which means were going to have to play the unwise around Ichigo... permanently," then giving his girls a loving smile, "But that doesn't mean you can't talk to her like before, just make sure Ichigo doesn't catch on, Ok? Now, off to bed."

The two girls nodded, hugged their father good night and ran off up to bed, leaving Isshin to his thoughts. The man sighed, "Oh, Ichigo... what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

**I hope to write more, depending on the response I get i suppose.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a little under the weather at present, so I had the time to write this up.**

**It's not completely relevant with the story, but I thought Ichigo should at least TRY to get to know Rukia. **

**Anyway, thanks for the last few comments, and a BIG thanks to those who botheres to PM me, your opinions have been noted =)**

**Again reviews for this chapter are totally welcome, give me your opinions!**

* * *

The young Soul Reaper let out a small groan as she opened her eyes, _'Where the hell am I?' _She looked around the neat room, the smell of antiseptic told her this was a clinic, and the boy lying in the bed beside hers told her that this was indeed the Kurosaki clinic, _'Ichigo...'_

She couldn't remember much about her coming to the real world, there had been a...hitch along the way. She remembered feeling wet, cold, and then consciousness left her. When she came around, she felt a pair of strong hands on her arms and warm lips covering hers. Then she woke up, to see _him_.

Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting behind her, her head on his lap. She tried to think back, hoping she hadn't blown her cover,

"_Ichigo..." she whispered before once again losing consciousness._

"Dammit!" she hissed quietly, mentally kicking herself for being so foolish. She turned and slowly placed her feet on the cold floor, standing up from the bed carefully. She had forgotten how difficult it was being back in her Gigai. Her legs were stiff from lack of use and her head was pounding. Gingerly touching the sour spot, she found a large bump, _'I'm an idiot...'_

The orange haired boy in the other bed began to stir, catching Rukia's immediate attention. She quickly turned to get back into the bed, but he caught her, "You alright, miss?" he asked in a sleepy voice. Rukia smiled to see that, even when he himself was aching, he managed to find the strength to help others, "I'm fine, thank you." She looked into his deep amber eyes. Suddenly breathing became a difficult task. She didn't know whether this was a result of the boy in front of her, or her artificial body. She decided to blame the latter, _'Stupid Gigai!' _she cursed inwardly, gasping for breath.

Ichigo noticed this and, without a sound, immediately jumped from his bed. He went behind Rukia and began to rub her back, easing her breathing, "It's Ok, miss."

"R-Ru..." she choked, she hated him calling her by such a general term. It hurt more than her inability to breath, "I'm... Rukia..." she eventually got out.

Ichigo smiled, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia took a deep breath, her Gigai now working properly once more, _'I know.'_

Ichigo sat her down on the bed, "I'm just going to get my old man. Will you be Ok while I'm gone?"

His question made Rukia smirk, "Sure. Dying ain't all that bad after all." Then, realizing the craziness of her statement, she covered her mouth with her hands. Ichigo looked at her curiously for a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

Once he had gone Rukia let out a deep sigh. "Stupid..." came a voice from the corner of the room, shadows hid the voices owner. Rukia glared into the darkness, "Shut up, Renji!"

The red haired man then appeared from the darkness, a wide smirk spread across his face, "Or what? You'll kill me? But I heard dying wasn't all that bad!" he almost couldn't finish the sentence, as a fit of laughter came over him. Patience leaving her, Rukia threw her pillow at the intruder, "Damn you, Renji!" she let out a deep sigh, "What do you want anyway?"

The man straightened his face, "I was ordered to come here and check you were alright." he stated professionally.

Rukia smirked, "Were you ordered? Or did you just _have _to see that I was Ok?"

The man snorted at her inquiry, but couldn't hide the flush of pink on his cheeks. Rukia giggled, "Aww, it's Ok Renji! I'm just fine, there's no need to worry."

"I am _not _worried!" he snapped, then sighing he continued, "But... I guess it's good that you're Ok."

Footsteps interrupted their conversation. Renji reacted immediately, "I better get going. Call if you need help. Good luck, Rukia." At that, her friend disappeared back into the darkness. Right then Isshin and Ichigo came into the room. Isshin threw Rukia a friendly smile before turning to Ichigo, "This girl may want some privacy, could you wait outside Ichigo."

It took him a moment to register what his father was saying, but then Ichigo nodded, "Sure, no problem," turning to the door he stopped, "Oh, and Dad, her name is Rukia." At that the boy left the room.

Isshin smirked and turned to Rukia, "You've got his interest already, eh?"

Rukia was about to protest, but Isshin cut across, "You here to take care of them?"

She nodded, "Someone has to."

Isshin let out a breath, "Well... I haven't noticed anything odd lately."

"That doesn't mean something _can't _happen. I'm just here incase," she confirmed.

Isshin looked behind him, as if making sure his son was not there. Then turning back, "Where are you staying?"

"That doesn't matter."

Isshin snorted, "Of course it does. I won't be able to sleep at night knowing Rukia is outside in the freezing cold."

"It's the middle of Summer." Rukia butted in, smirking at the man's worry over her well-being. He always _did_ treat her like a daughter.

"That makes no difference," he insisted, and then, snapping his fingers, "I've got it! You will stay here."

"Oh, no! I couldn't impose, really," she sighed, "I'm fine!"

But Isshin wouldn't hear it, "Nonsense! It will be just like old times," then, looking back at where his son was moments ago, "...well... almost."

She couldn't say no, no matter how much she may want to, she couldn't tell Isshin 'no'. Not after all he did for them, "Thank you, Isshin..."

The man beamed, "You're more than welcome."

* * *

Rukia awoke in the clinic that morning. Isshin had said her room would be ready later that day. Walking into the kitchen, she was confronted by both Ichigo's sisters, "Rukia!" They chanted in unison. Yuzu ran over and hugged her, while Karin gave a friendly nod from where she was standing.

"Gosh, I didn't think you guys would miss me that much." Rukia spoke the truth. She never really understood her place in the Kurosaki family. Yuzu shook her head in disbelief, "We missed you _lots!_" she corrected, "Right Karin."

Karin, who normally had nothing to say about anything, gave Rukia an affable smile and nodded, "Oh yeah!"

Rukia couldn't understand the feeling that engulfed her at that moment, but it was overwhelming. Yuzu looked up at her in worry, "Are you Ok, Rukia?"

Rukia gave the young girl a wide smile, "Definitely!" Then sitting down at the table, "So, what's for breakfast?" she asked playfully.

A grinning Yuzu handed her a plate of pancakes.

"Mmm, pancakes!" came two voices, Rukia being one of them. Turning to see who else was there she noticed Ichigo walking into the kitchen, "Morning." he greeted. He stopped when he saw Rukia, "Ah, good morning. Rukia, right?"

She nodded, "That's right," she smirked, playing along, "And you're... Ichigo?"

The young man gave a curt nod, sitting down beside her. Rukia noticed Yuzu and Karin grinning at the two. Rukia threw them a pleading look, begging for some help. They obliged, "So, Ichigo, how did you and Rukia meet?"

Rukia almost choked on her food, earning her a curious look from Ichigo, "Well... I kinda pulled her out of the lake." he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Wow..." Karin replied sarcastically, getting a glare from Ichigo in response.

It was then that Isshin appeared, speaking in a giddy, quick manner he began "Good morning everybody. I see you've all met Rukia. Lovely girl. So lovely in fact that I've invited her to stay with us for a period of time," he paused, looking at he numerous bewildered faces, "Ichigo, it's been decided that Rukia will have to share a room with you."

Ichigo's eyes went wide in shock, "WHAT?" he stood up from the table, "Who decided this? Why _my_ room?"

Isshin sighed, "The girls' room is cramped enough, and she can't exactly stay in _my_ room. That leaves you."

Ichigo looked at his father in total disbelief. He was about to protest further when Rukia stood up, "Enough, please," both Kurosaki men looked at her as she continued, "I really don't want to be any trouble." She stood up from the table and walked to the door, "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going." She nodded farewell to the family before opening the front door and leaving the house.

* * *

Walking down the road she sighed as memories flooded her mind. She had been leaning against that lamppost when she destroyed Ichigo's life. That night Ichigo Kurosaki became a Soul Reaper. She set off at a run, not stopping for anything.

She ran past the high school, through the town and the park. Tripping on a stone, she fell to the ground with a painful thud. Groaning in pain she tried to stand up, but fell back as she realized her ankle was sprained. Cursing her Gigai once more, "When I get the opportunity, you are _**so **_going back to the shop!" she hissed, but stopped when a tall figure cast shadow over her. Looking up she saw, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked down at the girl, taking everything in before holding out a hand, "Need help?" he asked with a grin. Sighing she reached up at took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Then placing one of her arms around his neck he helped her limp over to a bench. "Thanks," she said as Ichigo took a seat beside her.

"No problem." he replied, waving it off. He turned to look at the girl, "So, where are you from?"

Rukia was taken aback, "That's an odd question to ask a complete stranger, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, technically you aren't a complete stranger." he corrected, a smirk playing on his face, "I was just wondering about whether or not you had... ahh..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"If I had anywhere to go to?" she guessed.

Ichigo was silent for a moment, before nodding. Rukia smirked, "I am definitely not the kind of person to be worrying about."

He gave her a smug look, "I didn't say I was worried," then looking to the ground he continued, "I was just wondering..."

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, knowing better, "Not at present," she replied eventually.

There was an awkward silence between them, before Ichigo spoke up, "You know, what I said earlier... that was out of line, I shouldn't have been so stuck up."

"Forget about it," she interrupted, "It was rude of me to even think of saying with you and your family."

"No," he corrected, catching Rukia off guard. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "What I meant to say was, you should stay with us. My Dad obviously thinks it's a good idea, and I over reacted when I first heard..." he paused, refraining from looking at Rukia, "What do you say?"

Shocked by his sudden change of heart she looked at him curiously, "Are you sure?"

He gave a small laugh, "Yeah... I'm sure," he turned towards her, "So?"

She looked into his eyes, she knew she couldn't say no to Ichigo, even if he didn't know that. Smiling, "I guess I don't have a choice."

* * *

When the two had returned Rukia limped in the front door. Ichigo was amazed to see that she hadn't let on any signs of pain or complained at any point on the way home, "You sure your ankle is Ok?" he asked eventually.

She smiled and nodded, "Sure, no problem." she replied walking towards the couch.

"You sure?" he pressed, following her into the living room.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks."

He scoffed, "Don't mention it," he turned to go upstairs, "Oh yeah, your bed is ready, need me to show you where you're sleeping?"

She almost said no, but thinking well she nodded. Standing up on her sore ankle she ignored the pain as she walked over to the stairs. Passing Ichigo she heard him scoff. She turned to face him, "What?"

"You're a really bad liar."

She just glared, "What do you mean by that?"

He picked her up in response, "Your ankle, it's sprained. I'm not an idiot you know."

Refusing the urge to laugh she settled with agreeing with him. He carried her up to the stairs to his room. When she saw it she smiled. It had not changed at all, other than the fact that there were now two beds in there. Ichigo let her stand and she hobbled over to 'her' bed, "It's perfect," she said.

Ichigo grinned, "Good to hear." A loud ringing noise came from his pocket, "Sorry." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Hello?" he answered, putting the phone to his ear.

"Ichigooo!" it was Keigo.

"What do you want, Keigo?" He replied, silently curious about the smile that spread across Rukia's face when she heard him.

"Is that any way to treat one of your best friends?!"

Ichigo sighed, "What do you want, Keigo?" he repeated, becoming short tempered.

Keigo stopped acting like an idiot and spoke up, "Well... you see, my parents are out for the weekend and I'm throwing a house party. I was wondering if you'd wanna go?"

Ichigo looked over at Rukia, who was amusing herself with one of his handheld games, "Sorry Keigo, but I kinda have a guest staying with us and..."

"A chick?" he interrupted.

"Well yeah but..." Ichigo stammered, but was interrupted once again.

"Great! Bring her along with you! I'll see you two tonight at eight! Later dude!"

Before Ichigo could argue, Keigo had hung up. Ichigo sighed and threw the phone on his bed. Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a puzzled expression, "Something wrong?"

Ichigo looked over at her, suddenly remembering she was sitting there, then he asked, "You like parties?"

* * *

The party wasn't on until eight; Isshin suggested Ichigo and Rukia went for a walk to pass the time. They set off to the town, Ichigo started up the conversation, "So what brings you to Karakura Town then?"

Rukia pondered on the answer for a moment before deciding, "Business, I guess."

Assuming she wouldn't want to go deeper into the subject, Ichigo asked no more questions on that matter. He looked at her fidgeting with a chain around her neck, "Where did you get that?" curiosity obvious in his voice. He didn't know why, but somehow it seemed familiar.

Rukia looked up at him in shock for a moment. She knew full well how she obtained her necklace, but he couldn't know, "A friend gave it to me before he… moved away."

Ichigo nodded slowly, "Do you still talk to him?"

She smiled at his question, "Kinda."

They continued to walk. Rukia became lost in thought.

_'Ichigo!'_

_She ran past countless people, searching for her friends, searching for him._

_He had been in the recovery area up until then. She had heard about a special offer they had received, but did not know much of it... until now. He didn't even say goodbye._

_She had walked into the room, where Ichigo Kurosaki should've been resting, to find a note addressed to... her._

_**Rukia,**_

_**I know it's sudden, but that's how everything's been in my life lately.**_

_**We were offered the chance to go back to normality, the chance to forget...everything.**_

_**Had it been my decision alone I would not have agreed, but it had to be unanimous, and the others really wanted to live like before. Like humans.**_

_**I had a choice. I chose to stand by the others.**_

_**I could not face you and tell you this myself,**_

_**I am a coward.**_

_**There were many things I wish I had said to you. Things I can't write on paper...**_

_**We will meet again, someday. I expect you to take me back to your world when my time is up. I won't settle for anything less.**_

_**Until then, you'll see me... but I won't see you.**_

_**Missing you always,**_

_**Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

****

_When she had read it she immediately ran to the gates, hoping to stop him, hoping to at least see him, to tell him..._

_But she arrived to late. Met by her captain, "I'm sorry Rukia."_

_She couldn't move, she couldn't __breathe_

_Jūshirō Ukitake let out a sigh, digging his hand into a pocket and pulling out a wrapped item, "He told me to give this to you..." he stated, handing Rukia the item._

_Rukia nodded in reply, saying nothing. Ukitake then left. Rukia unwrapped the item. A necklace, with a charm hanging from it. A beautiful silver Chappy smiled joyfully from the simple chain. Rukia clenched the gift in her hand; a warm tear fell down her cheek._

"Rukia? Rukia!" a voice called her from her thoughts. Rukia looked up to see a worried Ichigo, "Are you Ok? You're crying."

Snapping back to reality, Rukia immediately wiped the tears from her face, "Oh, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I'm fine really!"

Ichigo didn't seem convinced, but didn't dwell on it. They continued to walk into the town.

Once there they stopped at the ice-cream parlor. Ichigo bought her a chocolate ice-cream cone, and a strawberry milkshake for himself. Sitting down at the table, Rukia decided to start up a topic, "So, Ichigo. What do you do exactly? Any hobbies? Jobs?"

Ichigo shook his head, taking a sip from his glass, "Not really. Mostly study and school. I guess I play soccer whenever I can, but not much," then looking over to her, "What about you?"

"I guess I'm the same." She stated simply.

"Really? No extra talents you wanna share?" He asked, a smug look on his face.

She gave a small laugh, "Not really," she lied, "I'm just a typical girl, I guess."

It was then that she heard the shrieking. The shrieking of a Hollow. She looked to Ichigo in shock, but he was completely oblivious. Getting up from the table, "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I just remembered I had to go to the library before it closes. Is it Ok with you if I meet you back at the house to go to Keigo's party?"

Ichigo looked at her curiously for a moment, but just nodded, "It's fine with me."

"Thanks!" she called after her as she ran in the direction of the howling. Diving into a side street she discarded her Gigai and continued in Soul Reaper form, "Just when things were working out!" she hissed under her breath.

* * *

The Hollow had not been very strong. It was easy enough to over power it, but it had gotten in a few good hits, and what it said before disappearing…

Rukia shuddered at the memory.

_The white masked monster howled in pain, slowly vanishing from sight it screamed, "My master will defeat you, Soul Reaper! Aizen lives! Aizen lives to destroy Soul Society, to destroy Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

Walking into the Kurosaki house, Rukia was met by Isshin who took one look at her and quietly led her to the clinic. Not noticing that Ichigo was watching nearby.

"Rukia, you're going to have to be more careful. If Ichigo saw…"

"I know," she insisted, "I'm sorry… I forgot."

Isshin sighed, "Well, it's nothing to worry about. The main thing is that he didn't see you," he finished patching her up, "There. Done," he looked at his watch, "And with an hour to go before the party. Do you have anything to wear?"

Rukia looked plainly at the man, "This, I guess," she replied, pointing at the everyday clothes she was wearing.

Isshin shook his head, "That won't do at all."

Ichigo had pushed the thought of Rukia's sudden injuries to the side, as he sat down and watched T.V.

He looked at the clock, "Rukia! It's half six! We're going to have to get a move on." He called up the stairs.

For a moment there was no reply. Then, "Whoa…" he breathed when he saw the petit girl walk down the stairs.

She was wearing a white dress reaching her knees, a black ribbon wrapped around the waist, tied in a bow at the back. Her hair was put up in a small bun with a few strands framing her small face. Her silver Chappy charm hung loosely around her smooth neck. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the girl. He had only met her a day ago, but he still felt like he had known his whole life.

Rukia smirked smugly at his response to her outfit, "I guess that means I look good, huh?"

Snapping back to the present, Ichigo scoffed, "Come on, we better go." At that he lead her out to the party.

* * *

**Wanted a little Ichigo/Rukia moment. Hope it wasn't too much **

**Hail to the Fangirls!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sick... **

**Therefore, I have a lot of free time. **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

The walk to Keigo's was uneventful

The walk to Keigo's was uneventful. Just mindless chatter really. Ichigo took note of Rukia's ability to make the best of any situation, he knew she was not all too excited to be going to a strangers party.

When they had reached the party Rukia was an immediate hit. Keigo had made sure that she was everywhere he was for the night, and Rukiainsisted on dragging Ichigo along with her.

"This," Keigo began speaking to a group of Ichigo's classmates, "Is Rukia…" He paused, not knowing her surname.

"Kuchiki." She finished in a polite tone. Keigo gave her a strange smile, turning back to the crowd, "She's hot, right?" The group all agreed, Rukiaplayed the innocent schoolgirl theme she had grown so accustomed to and began to giggle, not noticing Ichigo rolling his eyes.

Keigo laughed at her reaction, "Well, I'm gonna dance a bit, " then grabbing Rukia's hand, "Why don't _you_ join me."

Without another word, Keigo snatched Rukiaaway, leaving Ichigo to chat with his friends. Rukia sighed, _'Well… it could be worse.'_

They began to dance. It was fun at first. Rukia could remember the teenage style of dancing from before Ichigo left. She had to admit she was having a good time, until. Keigohad placed his hands on her hips, causing Rukia to immediately feel uncomfortable. When she tried to move away, he held her tighter, whispering in her ear, "Aww come on, it's just a little dancing."

Rukiareluctantly gave in. Slowly his hands began to roam, from her hips, to her thighs, to her butt. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go, "Release me." She ordered quietly.

"Ahh, come on Rukia, live a little." He replied, his hands continuing to feel her up. She was about to protest again when,

"Keigo!" both Rukia and Keigo looked over to see him. Ichigo gave him a dangerous glare, "She asked you to let her go."

"Ahh shut up Ichigo!" Keigo replied dismissively, "If she wants me to let go, all she's gotta do is ask." His hand returned to Rukia's ass for a second before,

With lightening movement, Ichigo had Keigopinned up against the wall. Keigo began spluttering out what Rukiacould only assume was an apology, "Slime ball." Ichigo spat releasing the guy, who fell in a heap on the floor. Walking back over to Rukia, "You Ok?"

Rukia nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

"Come on, I'll take you back home."

* * *

Rukia had remained in a state of shock for about half the journey home. When she did manage to speak, all she could say was, "Why?"

Ichigo looked down at the petit girl, surprised by her sudden question, "He had his hands all over you, and you didn't look very happy about it."

Rukia bit her lip in slight confusion, "But… "

"No one deserves to be put into an uncomfortable position like that," he stated indignantly.

Rukia looked to the ground, "Thank you, Ichigo."

He smiled, "Don't mention it."

When they had reached the Kurosaki house both Ichigo and Rukia headed straight upstairs. On Rukia's bed she found a pair of new pyjamas and a note,

_Rukia,_

_A little welcoming gift from all of us to you,_

_Hope you like these,_

_Isshin, Yuzu and Karin._

Ichigo bent over her shoulder to read the note, "Heh, you're pretty popular with them already," he began picking his clothes off the bed, "It's like you're one of us."

Rukia smiled, "Just about."

"Be right back," Ichigo said as he left for the bathroom. Once he had left Rukia quickly got changed and sat on her bed. The pyjamas were a perfect fit.

"How's it going?" Rukia looked up to see Renji at the window.

She gave him an affable smile, "Alright I guess."

Renji shook his head, "You are a really bad liar, Rukia."

Rukia sighed, "There was a Hollow today."

"Were you hurt?" Renji asked immediately, worry prominent in his voice.

Rukia closed her eyes smiling, "Not badly… but it said something to me…"

Renji leaned closer, listening intently as she continued, "It told me Aizen was… back,"

Renji watched as Rukia's face darkened with every word, "And that he was going to destroy Soul Society, destroy… Ichigo."

Rukia put her head in her hands. It hurt Renji to see her like this. Smiling he said, "Well, nothing to worry about, is there? I mean, Ichigo's got the whole Gotai 13 practically guarding him, and with you here 24/7, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thanks Renji." Rukia said, but when she looked up he was gone. Ichigo walked into the room, ready for bed. He looked at Rukia curiously, "Something wrong?"

She shook her head, giving a fake smile, "No, not at all. Goodnight Ichigo."

Ichigo got into the bed beside hers, "Night, Rukia."

* * *

_Blood poured from a fatal wound. What's worse is he hadn't even known he was hit, until it was too late._

"_Ichigo!" a voice cried. It was her voice, that girl without a face._

_He could tell she was trying to get to him, but she was caught by the other man, "Let me go!" she roared, "Ichigo is…!!"_

_The red haired man cut across her, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he pointed towards Ichigo's lifeless body, "__**LOOK!**__ That Rookie's __**DEAD!!**__ There's no point getting into more trouble over a dead guy!"_

_The girl continued to struggle, causing the man to slam her up against the wall, "Don't you get it?!" he shouted, "If you go after him, another __**twenty years **__will be added to your sentence!"_

"_So what?!" she shouted over him, her voice lowered in pain as she continued, "I… I was the one who dragged him into this!" she held back sobs, her voice rising once again, "Since it's my fault he died, is it so wrong to go to him?!"_

_There was silence between the two, broken by the second man, the one who had dealt Ichigo this fatal blow, "In other words…" he began clearly, "Even if your punishment worsens… you will still want to be by the side of this boy."_

_The girl had stopped sobbing; she seemed to be in a state of shock, "Brother…" she breathed._

_The man, her brother continued, "I see now," looking up from Ichigo's body to her, "This boy, does indeed resemble __**him…**_

_The girl let out a small gasp. That was when Ichigo moved. Reaching out from the ground, he grabbed her brother's robe, "What do you mean 'already dead'?" he choked, "And resembling somebody," Gasping, Ichigo looked up into the face of his attacker, "Don't talk about me, without my say in it!"_

"_Ichigo!" the girl exclaimed, relief prominent in her voice. She then gasped, for some reason, she was more scared than before._

"_Let go, Rookie…" the dark haired man ordered, without even a glance in his direction._

"_Can't hear you…" Ichigo replied, smug, "Look at me if you wanna say something."_

_Now both the girl and the red haired man shared equal expressions._

_The other man now looked down at Ichigo's weak body, "You won't have that arm for long."_

_Before Ichigo could reply, the girl had kicked away his hand. The girl who was supposed to be his friend._

_He looked up at her in shock, "What the hell?"_

"_You're a human!" she snapped back, her expressions towards him changing immediately, from friend to foe, "How dare you grab my Brother's robe like that!"_

"_Know your place!" she growled._

_He didn't know what to say… she wasn't the same girl… she wasn't…_

_She turned to her brother, "Let's go. After seeing such crude behavior I'vefinally come to my senses," without giving Ichigo a second look she continued, "Take me back to Soul Society. I humbly accept my sins… and my punishment."_

_The three began to turn and walk, Ichigo spoke up, "Hey...w…wait! What are you talking about? You…!"_

_The red haired man interrupted, "You are one deaf asshole. Stop making things worse…and just die quietly." At this he stomped on Ichigo's aching body, causing him to choke, roaring in pain._

"_Stop…" the dark haired man ordered. The other man released the pressure, getting off of Ichigo. Her brother continued, "There's no point in killing this being deliberately. Even if you leave him like this… He'll stop breathing on his own."_

_His words hit Ichigo like a thousand daggers. The red haired man simply nodded, agreeing with his Captain._

_The girl spoke up, "Let's go, Brother." They turned away once more. This time Ichigo was going to stop them. _

_He lifted his head from the ground, panting in pain, "Stop right there!" the girl stopped, but did not face him, Ichigo continued, "Is this some kind of joke?!" when she continued to look away, he roared, "You…! Look at me properly."_

_She did not move. He began to rise, "__**DON"T MOVE!**__" he heard her shout, "Don't even try to move… one step from there…!" she paused, "If… you try to follow me…" finally turning, Ichigo saw the pain in her eyes, "__**I will never forgive you!**_

_They looked at each other for a brief moment, she continued, "You're going to die anyway… conserve your energy and try to live on for a moment longer."_

_After that he watched as the three of them left through large doors that the red haired man had created. The girl did not look to him once more before leaving._

_Ichigo's head dropped… he was going to die._

_But why was he more worried about __**her?**_

"_Because you __**need**__ her… idiot!" a voice came from inside his head._

_Ichigo opened his eyes now to find himself in an area covered in buildings. He had been here before. This was the place, where it always rained. The place where __**he **__would appear._

_Looking around now, he saw that it wasn't in fact raining. Turning to face himself he asked, "What happened?"_

_His duplicate grinned at his question, "Why… nothing, King. You're just happy, I guess."_

Before he could ask more he felt himself leave his dreams. A worried voice pulling him from his slumber.

* * *

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Rukia whispered, desperately shaking the boy.

She had left late that night to fight off Hollows, and had come home to find Ichigo screaming in his sleep. She quickly jumped into her Gigai; ignoring the injuries she had sustained from her battle and began her attempt to wake Ichigo.

He moaned, slowly opening his eyes, "Rukia…?" he breathed. She was smiling, but when he saw the blood dripping down her face he immediately shot up from the bed, "What happened to you?!"

Rukia looked puzzled for a moment. Then her eyes grew wide as she spluttered out an explanation, "Oh… I… this? It's nothing."

"Nothing?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, hopping out of the bed and turning on the light. He gasped when he saw the full extent of her injuries, "Rukia…"

"Ichigo, I…"

He put up a hand to silence her, "Tell me later, " He walked over to her, pushing her to lie back on the bed, he examined her wounds, "I'll go down to the clinic and get some stuff. I'll be right back," he turned stopping at the door, "Don't move."

Rukia watched silently as he left, then let out a deep sigh, _'What have I done? How am I going to explain this?!'_

Ichigo returned with a first aid kit. Waling over to the bed he began to treat Rukia's wounds, taking care not to hurt her.

"Sorry." He apologized when he noticed her flinch. That was all he had said to her since he started fixing her up.

Rukia forced a smile, "Don't worry."

Ichigobegan to wipe the gash on her cheek. His hand touched the side of her face, causing Rukia to look away with a shy smile. His eyes became watchful. He then remembered something he had wanted to ask for a while, "Why did you wake me?" he asked, his stare turning cool.

Rukia pondered on an appropriate answer for a moment, "You were shouting. I figured you were having a nightmare."

He looked over her injured body once more before replying, "You sure I'm not still having one?"

Her eyes veiled themselves with doubt, "I don't know… _why _I'm bothering…" she whispered, more to herself than anybody, but Ichigo heard. He raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

She froze, as if suddenly realizing where she was. She turned away with a shy smile, "Sorry…never mind," then looking back to him, "You had a nightmare though, didn't you?"

He stuttered for a moment, watching as a smirk touched the corners of her lips, "Yeah… I guess."

She sat up straight, "You wanna tell me about it?" It wasn't like the Ichigo she knew before to trouble her with his thoughts… but _this _Ichigo didn't know that.

He scratched his forehead, "I dunno…" he sighed, "it's pretty stupid, and I can't even remember most of it." He began, trying to get out of it. Rukia wasn't going to let him off easily, "Just try."

He let out a deep sigh, "Alright…"

Rukia listened in shock as he told her about his dream. She knew this dream all too well. Not because she herself had had it, but rather, she had been there when it actually took place. He had dreamt of the night Byakuya and Renji had come to take her back to Soul Society. The night she truly thought Ichigo had died… for her.

When he had finished, Ichigo let out a deep sigh, "Crazy dream, huh?" he stopped when he saw Rukia's expression, "Rukia…?"

All she could think about then was how far he had pushed himself for her that night. How he had followed her to Soul Society, risked death countless times, and rescued her from her execution. Then she remembered what that Hollow from earlier had said, about Aizen's plans. She felt herself slip into panic.

Her breathing became short, irregular gasps, "I… chi… go…" she choked. Looking up at him, Ichigo could see the fear in her eyes. He said nothing, but put a careful arm around the petit girl, pulling her into an embrace. Rukia sobbed into his chest. Ignoring the oddness of the situation, the questioning feeling in the pit of his stomach, Ichigo did not ask Rukia any questions, and silently vowed to keep it that way.

When her breathing had become normal again, Ichigo pulled Rukia from him to find she had fallen asleep. His lips quirked at the corners. Setting her down in her bed he himself returned to his own, enjoying the first peaceful night's sleep he had had for as long as he could remember.

_Remember…_

As he pondered on the word… he realized that, 'as long as he could remember', wasn't _that_ long.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming people, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this is the first of two chapters I'm putting up today... since I had these written in advance to the story's publishing.**

**Please keep up the comments, because it's your thoughts and opinions that actually bring me to sit down and write this stuff.**

**Anyway, do enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next month or so Ichigo and Rukia had grown closer and closer

Over the next month or so Ichigo and Rukia had grown closer and closer. To Isshin it was as if the two had never been apart, as if nothing had changed, but he knew better. Although the bickering and name-calling had returned, Ichigo would refuse to notice Rukia's sudden disappearances and chose to ignore the causes of the injuries she would sustain during her time away. Still Rukia and Ichigo were happy. Something Isshin almost thought would never happen again.

"Midget! Where's my shirt?!" Ichigo roared from the bedroom. This was followed by Rukia sprinting downstairs, giggling furiously, Ichigo's shirt in her hands.

Isshin grinned, "Yup, just like old times…"

After an afternoon of arguing over Rukia stealing Ichigo's favourite shirt, Isshin sent both fuming teens down to the store to collect the groceries. The two left the house reluctantly. Isshin watched from the window. The presence of a man appeared behind him,

"You sensed it too, I suspect."

Isshin nodded, "Why do you think I sent them together…?"

Urahara looked curiously at him, "Are you not going to intervene?"

Isshin shook his head, "It's not for me _to_ intervene."

Urahara sighed, "You know, it won't go smoothly…"

At this Isshin scoffed, "It never does."

* * *

"Ok… eggs, milk, butter and bread." Ichigo listed the items off the top of his head, "That was all he wanted, right Midget?"

For this remark he received a well-aimed kick to the shin, "Bitch!" he cursed, watching Rukia walk on ahead, "What was that for?"

Turning to face him Rukia smirked, "Just because not everyone is as giant as you are, doesn't make them midgets!"

"Fine, _Rukia_ then," he grinned, walking after her, "But that _was_ all he wanted, right?"

Rukia shrugged dismissively, "I guess…" she replied lazily.

"You are so annoying…" he grumbled under his breath.

This made her laugh, "Ahh, you love my sense of laid-backness, really."

"That's not even a word!" he snapped in response.

"Well it is now!"

Sighing, Ichigo gave in. Now walking beside her, he noticed yet another curious wound along her right arm. Choosing to ignore it he quickly asked her something else, "So, when the summer holidays end, are you going to be attending Karakura High?"

It took her a moment to answer, but then she nodded, "Yup! Your dad said I could stay with you guys too… but I told him I'd rather ask you before I decide. Any objections?"

Ichigo did best to hide his smile. Truth was, he had grown to enjoy having Rukia as a roommate. Most of the time she was the one person he would count on to put him in a good mood. He liked not feeling miserable all the time, he _liked_ having her around,

"Heh, I guess I could cope with keeping you around." He said with a shrug. With silent joy, Rukia gave him a playful push before running ahead, "Bet you can't catch me, Carrot top!"

"Oh you're on, Midget!" he called back, chasing Rukia into town.

* * *

By the time they had gathered together all the groceries and paid for them night had fallen outside. The two sighed as they stepped out on to the dark street, lit up by only the few streetlights, "Great." Ichigo breathed sarcastically.

Rukia punched him lightly, "Stop complaining!" she ordered, walking faster. Ichigo only had to take a few longer strides to catch up with the petit girl.

"Well sor-" he began, but was cut off when Rukia paused, raising a hand and stopping him in his tracks, "What?"

"Shh!" she hissed. Rukia listened tentively. It wasn't long before she heard it again, "A Hollow…" she breathed.

"A what?" But before he could get an answer, Rukia had pushed him down the side alley, "Hey! What the hell, Rukia!"

"Shh!" she repeated, pulling out her soul pager, "This is Rukia Kuchiki, come in Renji- Over."

"Renji…?" Ichigo whispered. The name seemed familiar to him from somewhere.

Rukia repeated, "This is Rukia Kuchiki of squad thirteen, come in, anybody!" she looked over at Ichigo for a second, "I have Kurosaki with me. I need immediate assistance. Numerous Hollows are enclosing on our position!"

"Rukia, what are you talking about?" He asked, hiding the worry in his voice. Rukia gave him a fearful look, "I'm so sorry Ichigo…"

At that moment all the lights on that street seemed to go out, plunging them into complete darkness, "Ichigo!" Rukia called out. He reached out and pulled the girl closer to him, holding her protectively, "Don't worry, Rukia. You're safe."

She coughed out a laugh, "It's not me I'm worried about."

At that Ichigo looked into her eyes. She knew exactly what was happening, but was choosing not to tell him, "Ichigo… no matter what happens next… I want you to run home. Run home and tell your father I said it's here. **Don't** come back for me, got it?!"

"Rukia…" he breathed, but she wouldn't let him speak,

"Got it?"

He nodded uncertainly. Rukia let out a relieved sigh, "Good. Now, when the first sign of something comes turn away… and run."

"Ok."

They stood there in silent darkness for a few moments. Staring into each other's eyes. Looking at her, Ichigo felt like he too should know what was happening. Then, it came. An invisible force shook the ground, Ichigo looked to Rukia who was staring at the source. As if she saw something he didn't, "Let me go, Ichigo." She said calmly. She looked back to him, "Let me go, and run. Don't stop… for anything. Promise me… you won't put yourself in any danger."

"I… I promise."

Another loud bang, followed by a trash can hurtling in their direction. Somehow Ichigo had managed to pull himself and Rukia out of its path. Releasing herself from his grasp Rukia ran towards the source of the noise calling back to him, "Run Ichigo!"

He watched as her body suddenly fell to the ground, limp, "Rukia!" she roared making his way over to her lifeless form, _"Don't follow me!" _her previous order rang out in his mind. Reluctantly Ichigo turned away from her form, running down the dark alley.

* * *

As he ran, he thought back on what he had seen. Rukia had run towards the source of the commotion. Then, pulling some kind of _badge_ from her pocket she held it to her chest and… collapsed, just like that.

'_No!' _he told himself, stopping in mid-run. He was not going to leave Rukia behind, no matter what promises he had made. Rukia was in real danger, he knew it.

Without another thought, Ichigo began to run back to where he and Rukai parted. Turning the corner he stopped dead in his tracks. Rukia's lifeless body lay on the pavement, but yards ahead she was… fighting.

A girl, so similar Ichigo was convinced it had to be Rukia, was fighting a hideous white masked monster. She was dressed in a black robes tied at the back with a white ribbon. Similar to the one he would wear in his dreams. She looked just like…

That girl!

The one Ichigo could never see, could never name. It was her!

_'Rukia!'_

The creature she was facing was hideous. It stood, about twenty feet tall, towering menacingly over the petit girl. It had long scaly arms leading to its fierce claws. What Ichigo noticed the most was the gaping hole in its chest, and its glaring, red eyes. Its fangs were dripping a wet, crimson residue. It took Ichigo a moment to realize that the residue… was blood.

_Her blood…_

Rukia stood, slightly unbalanced, blood slowly dripping from her bleeding arms. A long gash ran down her cheek. The blood from her arms trickled down on to her otherwise gleaming, white sword. Though bruised and beaten, Rukia went to strike. Raising her sword to slash the monster's mask she struck down, but the creature was too fast.

It caught her in midair, slamming her into the nearby wall. Rukia gasped in pain, the air knocked from her. She slid down to the ground, blood following her down the wall.

"Rukia!" he called.

At his voice, Rukia's eyes darted to Ichigo. They were filled with fear and worry, "Ichigo… run!" she ordered through gasps.

Unaffected by the sudden events, the monster raised its claws to finish off Rukia. It struck down, hitting the ground where, only a second ago, the girl had been. Ichigo held Rukia in his arms, about thirty feet from where it had attacked. He looked around, shocked by what he had just done. Rukia was looking up at him wide-eyes, "Ichi…go…"

The creature turned to face both of them. It was about to strike again. "Run!" she gasped. Ichigo reacted immediately, holding on to Rukia, he ran down through the alleyways.

* * *

He took every back street, every turn he could think of. Just trying to lose it. He looked down to the girl in his arms, "That thing… a Hollow, right?"

Her eyes were wide in shock, "You remember?"

Ichigo shook his head, still running, ducking through the shadows, hoping to loose it, "Not everything," he replied, "Just a little." He looked down to Rukia, "Was I once… like you?"

Her mouth was open. She didn't know what to say. She just nodded.

Sprinting through one last alleyway, Ichigo stopped, gasping for breath. He slumped down against the wall, his arms still around the injured girl, "I think we lost it."

Rukia sighed, "You don't 'lose' Hollows… they choose not to follow you."

Panting, Ichigo forced out a sarcastic laugh, "That's great!"

Rukia did not laugh, "Ichigo…" she began, her voice low, "Why did you return?"

Their eyes met, "I dunno," he replied honestly, "I guess I couldn't just leave you back there."

She ran a hand through her hair, worry prominent on her face, "What can you remember?"

He scoffed, despite his exhaustion, "The black robes." his mouth formed a half smile.

"Stop it!" she snapped, "This is no time for games! Didn't you see that thing?"

He sighed, scratching his head, "I was actually hoping I was imagining it…"

"Fool!"

"Hey!" he stood up, "I don't know what's going on here," his voice was angry, but his eyes... held some unreadable emotion. He continued, "but it's pretty obvious it's got something to do with me! So why don't you explain why the hell those thing's are after us!"

Before Rukia could answer, another voice replied, "They are after you, Ichigo Kurosaki… because that's what I ordered them to do."

Ichigo snapped his focus to the man facing them, dressed in white and holding a sinister smile, "Who the hell are you?" Ichigo hissed.

Rukia gasped from beside him, "Aizen…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2 of my two-parter for today.**

**Again, comments people! **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

The man laughed at her reaction, "Dear, Rukia. You don't seem too pleased to see me."

Rukia shuddered at his voice. Ichigo noticed. Without another word, he scooped up Rukia and ran into the woods.

"Ichigo stop!" she pleaded, "You can't outrun him, he's-"

But before she could continue the man had appeared, running beside them, sneering at the two. Ichigo stopped dead, "How did you…?"

He laughed again, "Such a pity. Still can't remember everything?" he looked to Ichigo, as if waiting for a reply. When he received none he continued, "I see… well," He pulled out his sword. Pointing it at them, "I guess I'm just going to have to kill you _anyway_."

Ichigo set off running again. This time Rukia was silent. Staring behind them, then looking back to Ichigo, "You need to go faster."

"I can't!" he snapped back.

Rukia looked up at him persistently, "Yes. You. Can!"

He stared at her for a moment. Right now she knew him better than he did himself. Believing her, Ichigo sped up. Running became easier, and he was faster, but he still didn't understand.

Stopping at the lake he placed Rukia down, "All right. I need answers Rukia. Why is this guy after us?"

Rukia didn't respond. Patience leaving him, Ichigo snapped, "Why Rukia?!"

Letting out a long breath, Rukia looked up at him. He felt his heart pang when he stared into her tear-filled eyes, "He's… after you, Ichigo."

Her words felt like a slap to the face, as he took a step back, "W-why?"

Rukia stood up from the ground, using the side of a tree for support, "Because _you_ destroyed him… or," she looked out to the water. Looking into his eyes had become all to difficult, "That's what we had thought…"

Ichigo shook his head furiously, "Me?! How?! You've got the wrong guy, I-"

"You what?!" she snapped, "You don't think it's possible? You don't _believe _me? Fine!" she reached inside her robes and pulled out a badge. Tossing it to Ichigo she continued, "Read the back."

Ichigo looked at the badge. A strange skull design was carved into it. Listening to her, he turned it over. His eyes went wide as he read the inscription,

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Age: 15_

_Species: Human._

_Status: Living._

_Rank: Substitute Shinigami._

He mouthed the word 'Shinigami' over and over. Then he looked back up at Rukia, "And I don't remember any of this, why?"

"Because you chose to forget. You requested you, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu have your memories wiped and your powers placed under controlled Kido, in order to help you live out the _'normal life' _you desired." She had said the last part of the sentence with venom. This made Ichigo wonder if she was ever in agreement with their 'decision'.

Rukia gestured towards the badge, "That was what you used to use. When you had to change into a Shinigami."

Ichigo thought on her words. He had a faint memory of fighting as a Shinigami, and it would probably help them some if he changed. Without another word Ichigo pressed the badge to his chest, but nothing happened, "What's wrong?" he looked down at himself. He was still in his normal clothes, and possessed no sword. Compared to Rukia, he looked normal.

Rukia shook her head "We had to make it so you couldn't use your powers until you had finished your human life. That's what you asked of us," she sighed, "But of course... you don't remember that, do you."

Rukia looked away, "Ichigo... I'm so sorry. We couldn't protect you."

He thought on what she had just told him, about his friends, his request…

"Well I changed my mind," he spat. In his mind, he could feel the man from earlier closing in on them, "Rukia change me!"

"What for?!" she snapped, "You can't fight! You don't even remember your Zanpakuto's name!" she pulled out her sword, "It would be a waste of time now."

The man's laughter rang out through the silence of night. As he appeared in front of the two he nodded, "I agree with her, Kurosaki."

* * *

Rukia's grip on her sword tightened, "Back away, Aizen! Your fight is with Soul Society. _Leave Ichigo out of this!_"

Aizen sighed, shaking his head, "No… my fight is with him," he pointed to Ichigo.

When Ichigo felt his glare, breathing suddenly became difficult. Immense pressure was pushing down on his body. Ichigo began to gasp and splutter, "How?"

But the man didn't bother to reply. He turned to Rukia; "Perhaps it would be best if I finished you off first. That way, you won't have to see what torture I inflict on Kurosaki afterwards," he sneered, "Watching you die should make him suffer anyway!"

He raised his sword lashing it down on Rukia.

Just missing the attack, Rukia sought high ground, jumping up to the nearby tree. In one jump Aizen had reached her, and their blades met.

With unbelievable strength he would continuously lash out. One attack directly after the other, Rukia just barely defending each time… and she was quickly becoming weaker, unable to keep up with his speed.

Any shots Rukia did manage to make he would block with ease. When he returned a blow, even if she did defend it, the sheer force of the hit would knock her back a few feet. Ichigo tried hard to focus. The pressure was forcing his mind to go blank with exhaustion.

Aizen surely noticed his struggling because, without so much as a glance in his direction, he doubled the strain on Ichigo, almost crippling him.

He groaned in pain. Rukia looked over; a dangerous mistake.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Aizen took a swing at Rukia, slashing her abdomen. She let out a pained cry as blood poured from the open wound. The sudden hit left Rukia dazed and she fell to the ground. Aizen sneered as he raised his sword to finish her.

Ichigo watched in terror. The sight of Aizen raising his sword sent alarms off in Ichigo's mind, but he didn't know what to do. Then, time seemed to slow as a voice spoke in his mind,

"_**You want to help her, right King." **__It wasn't a question._

_Ichigo closed his eyes. When he opened them once more he was no longer faced with a doomed Rukia, nor the man wanting to kill them. He was in a world of skyscrapers, facing… himself._

_Ichigo stared at him for a moment. It was __him__, but he looked different. Dressed in robes, similar to Rukia's, but white. He held a maniacal grin and his eyes were black with yellow irises._

"_**You want to help Rukia, right." **__He repeated._

"_Of course." Ichigo replied, as if the answer should be obvious._

_This made his copy grin, __**"Glad to hear we agree on something."**_

_At that another man appeared behind his duplicate. The man wore long black robes, unlike those of Soul Reapers. His long hair and choice of eyewear reminded Ichigo of an Aerosmith concert. The man looked to Ichigo, his face was emotionless._

"_Do you know who I am?"_

_His voice seemed so familiar, yet Ichigo shook his head at the man's question._

_Ichigo's copy and the other man looked to each other at his response. Then the man turned back to Ichigo, his shades caught light as the corners of his mouth formed a half smile. Ichigo felt a cold shiver move down his spine as the man spoke again,_

"_Then listen carefully… because I'm only going to say this once."_

* * *

Aizen had a crazed look in his eye as he sent his sword down to plunge into Rukia's body.

His eyes snapped open, immediately looking to Aizen and Rukia. He didn't think on what had just happened to him, there wasn't enough time. Ichigo forced all of his will into standing. Without even knowing, he used flash step, stopping right between Rukia… and Aizen's blade.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Aizen's sword had driven through Ichigo's chest.

Rukia's eyes went wide, "**ICHIGO!**"

* * *

**I kinda decided to take Icewind Alchemist's advice and leave it on a cliffhanger! hehe!**

**For those of you who hate me for what I just did... meh!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fixed this one up pretty quickly!**

**Hope it works out Ok for you guys!**

**R&R!**

* * *

She reached out for him, but a sudden light blinded both her and Aizen

She reached out for him, but a sudden light blinded both her and Aizen.

When the light had gone. Rukia looked up to see a wound appear along Aizen's abdomen. Blood gushed from the mysterious cut.

This was followed by a young man's voice, "Ban…kai…"

Rukia looked up. She gasped at the sight before her. Ichigo stood just yards away, his Bankai released, "Ichigo…."

Aizen sneered, swinging around to the dazed girl he went to finally kill Rukia Kuchiki. But when he struck, all he hit was the ground where she had been. He eased around to see Rukia in Ichigo Kurosaki's arms, "I see." He muttered. In a second Ichigo had vanished with the girl.

Aizen stayed, waiting.

* * *

Ichigo stopped about a mile from the park. He lowered Rukia gently down on to the ground, "Will you be Ok?" his voice held worry. All Rukia could do was nod. Without another word, he stood up to leave.

"Wait…" he heard her mumble.

He looked around. Rukia was looking at him, but her eyes were somewhere else. She raised a hand, only to let it fall back to her side. She looked away, fear prominent on her face. Rukia Kuchiki was no fool. She knew what happened when that sword pierced Ichigo's body.

_We had to make it so you couldn't use your powers until you had finished your human life._

His appearancebefore her made the situation obvious. He had just _died_… to save her.

After a brief silence, Ichigo asked, "What is it, Rukia?"

She looked up in disbelief at his question, but then dropped her head, looking to the ground. Her voice quavered as she replied, "I…hate you."

There was nothing else she could say. Of course it wasn't true, but she was too confused to care. He had given up his perfect life… for _her._ After all they had done to protect him. He just _dies_ for such a moronic reason, as to save _her_

Ichigo looked away for a moment, silent. Then he knelt down to her level.

Sitting against the wall, Rukia tried her best not to look at him. He heaved a sigh. With a small smile he replied, "Well… I missed you too, Rukia."

She was about to snap. About to lash out in anger. To tell him to go away. To get lost!

But she couldn't.

Before she could give any response he had taken her lips in his own. A kiss that he hoped would clear up any of her doubts. Her response was slow, tensing at first, but she leaned into it, and the kiss deepened.

He teased her for a moment, brushing his tongue over her lips. Then, without hesitation, he pushed in. Rukia felt weak and fell towards Ichigo as he embraced her frail body. At that moment all the bad things, the worries of the world… vanished. Right then there was only him, her, and the sweet taste of his lips.

After a moment Ichigo pulled away, looking at Rukia gently while she recovered her composure. She stared up into his eyes, allowing the feeling of calm to wash over her. She smiled shyly, "So… what exactly _do_ you remember?"

He gave an amused sigh, slanting his mouth over hers once more before replying, "Everything."

* * *

Aizen wasn't waiting long.

As expected Ichigo Kurosaki reappeared before him soon after he had left. And also, as expected, Rukia Kuchiki was no longer with him.

Ichigo's expression was confident as he gave Aizen a murderous look, "Just you and me now."

A sneer touched the corners of his lips, "Perfect."

Without warning he then drew his sword. His quick step placed him immediately in front of Ichigo. He struck.

The sound of two blades meeting as Ichigo parried the attack, smirking.

"Too slow."

Aizen did not reply. He pulled his blade back, thrusting it once more at the boy. This time he just missed, "You're getting weaker already, Kurosaki."

Ichigo leapt several feet into the air, not coming back to ground. Floating above Aizen's head he shrugged dismissively, "Just thought I'd give you a fair try."

The two met blades again. Ichigo pulling away instantly, lashing the sword at the man's torso. A clean cut.

As blood trickled from the wound, Aizen sneered, "Still too slow, boy."

Ichigo didn't get anytime to ponder his statement before. Blood gushed from his new wound. That guy had cut him without even Ichigo noticing. To Ichigo, this type of attack had become really monotonous.

Ichigo fell to the ground, coughing up what he just knew was blood, "Bastard…" he spluttered, rising to his feet once more.

Then he disappeared from sight. An instant later, Ichigo emerged at Aizen's back. His blade held at the man's throat. Aizen, with a flash step, just missed the fatal slash. Stopping feet from Ichigo.

"This is getting tiresome…" he yawned, "I thought you would have inflicted more damage by now. Or at least _died_," he smirked, "Wait, that's right. You _did _just die. All for that Kuchiki girl."

Ichigo watched his eyes grow dark, "Don't worry… once you're gone I'll let her mourn for you… before I slit her throat."

Aizen looked over. Ichigo had gone once again. He waited for him to reappear, his blade at the ready.

"Looking for me?" he called from behind the man. Ichigo's glare was deadly, as if hungering for blood to be spilt. Aizen then noticed that the boy no longer held his zanpakuto.

Aizen's eyes grew wide, '_Impossible…'_He looked down to see the Ichigo's blade lodged in his chest. Falling to the ground, he looked up at Ichigo. His face was hidden by a Hollow's mask.

"**You should have known, you Bastard,"**Ichigo's voice was twisted, duplicated. Aizen recognized this as his inner Hollow speaking with Ichigo**, "You should have known… that when you bring my friends into my fights. I will not hesitate to destroy you."**

Ichigo roughly pulled the sword from Aizen's body. He wasn't finished, **"Stand."** He ordered in a voice filled with venom.

Aizen did not move, but that didn't stop Ichigo. Grabbing the sword he stabbed it into the man's hand. Aizen gasped in pain.

"**I said stand!" **

At this Aizen rose to his feet, clutching his weapon in both hands, "You have no idea who you're dealing with." He warned in his typical calm voice.

Ichigo just smiled manically, **"You're thinking about before I remembered everything. Now I know I'm dealing with a worthless fool, deserving of nothing… but death."**

He had done it. Filled with rage Aizen then used a cero, hitting the boy directly. Ichigo was pushed back, his Hollow's mask broken, but he still held a confident grin.

Aizen charged at the Shinigami. Two blades met, but one of them was not Ichigo's.

"Good to see you're back, Ichigo." Urahara greeted, continuing to hold off Aizen's attack. Isshin then appeared at his son's side, "I knew my son couldn't wait his life out like a normal person."

Ichigo gave a uncharacteristic laugh, "Ah, being normal is too boring."

Aizen released a sudden blast of spirit pressure, knocking the three Shinigami back. Ichigo got to his feet first, "I'm getting sick of this."

Releasing his own spirit energy, Ichigo went to attack at full strength. Lashing out, Aizen only barely defended himself from the attack. Jumping back, Ichigo watched as blood trickled down the man's face.

Urahara took a shot, smacking the side of Aizen's head with the hilt of his zanpakuto, Benihime. Dazed, Aizen was unable to defend himself when Isshin Kurosaki then tore a gash along his chest.

Blinded by his own blood, Aizen took his last glances at Ichigo as the Shinigami's zanpakuto pierced through him. Ichigo's face stopped beside his.

He sighed. Aizen's breath grew slower. He was getting a merciful death, something Ichigo knew he did not deserve. Ichigo roughly pulled his sword from the man, watching as he fell to the ground, drawing his last breath. A pool of blood began to form around him, "Bastard…" he breathed.

Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his father. Isshin was looking over at his son's body. He sighed, looking down at his son, "You do know what that means, right?"

Ichigo nodded. His time had come, "Guess I'm gonna have to get going, huh?"

"Not necessarily…" Came Urahara, pointing in the direction of Ichigo's body. Ichigo turned. His mouth dropped when he saw what was happening.

A familiar sight was before him as he saw Shun Shun Rikka attending to his body's fatal wounds. Orihime was kneeling down beside his body, focused on healing Ichigo. He blinked in shock, walking over to the red haired girl, "Orihime?"

The girl looked up at him for a moment in shock. Then her features returned to normal. She turned back to her work, "I'm sorry it took me so long to remember, Ichigo." she whispered, and a shy smile appeared on her face.

"No problem." He breathed, still in shock.

He heard a laugh from behind him. That intoxicating laugh he now couldn't believe he had ever forgotten. He spun around to see Rukia standing there, her wounds healed, a smug look played on her features, "I thought I'd call over a few of our friends."

Uryuu and Chad appeared behind her. Both smirked when they saw Ichigo.

* * *

Once Orihime had healed it up, Ichigo returned to his body. He slowly got up from the ground, stretching, "Didn't think I'd ever be doing _that_ again."

Uryuu nodded, then looked over at where Aizen's body lay, "Looks like Soul Society is going to have to find a new way of thanking us."

Rukia let out a small shriek as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her back towards him, holding her close he grinned. "There's nothing more I could possibly want." He said in a gentle voice.

They were interrupted by the appearance of the leader of first Division and head-captain of the Gotai 13, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Rukia immediately bowed at his presence.

He walked up to the five of them. His face was held in its usual emotionless manner, but Ichigo could have sworn the man almost smiled when he had reached them, "I'm sorry we were so late-"

"Late?!" Ichigo snapped. He stepped up to the man, his fists clenched, "I was _killed_! That's a little more than just 'late'!"

Rukia grabbed his hand, pleading him to calm down. He sighed, "It doesn't matter," he gestured to the body, "He's dead now anyway."

Yamamoto nodded, "Indeed, and as I was saying before, it was decided that we let you face this fight on your own, Kurosaki."

"What?" he gasped, "Why?"

The old man bowed his head, as if he had expected Ichigo to understand by now, "You have a great gift, boy. It was not wise to keep you from using it. This was the only way we could think of bringing you back to your proper state."

Ichigo didn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth when he finally said, "Thank you."

Rukia looked up at him in admiration. He smiled, "I don't think I would have done very well as a regular kid anyway.

Yamamoto sighed. He then turned to Rukia, "And it appears that the speed of your restoration was helped by young Kuchiki."

Rukia bowed her head, a shade of pink graced her cheeks, "It was nothing, Head-Captain."

The man laughed at this, causing all eyes to shoot in his direction, too shocked to speak. Clearing his throat Yamamoto spoke again, "Nonsense," he paused, looking to the others, "And as you said, I do believe we need to find a new way of showing our thanks."

Ichigo looked at the man curiously, "I'm not sure I follow…"

"I wouldn't expect you to." He turned his back to the group, "I would rather it if we continued this conversation back in Soul Society."

* * *

**his ain't over...yet. But comments help! XD**

**Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is... the end of what, I hope, was a good story.**

**I thought way back at the beginning of writing this thing that I would have a small finishing chapter. You know, just to wrap things up.**

**Hope you approve D**

**Please comment! **

* * *

"_Human?" she repeated, her voice shaken, "How… is that even possible?"_

_The elderly man sighed, taking a seat before them, "You of all people, looking around at your friends, should know that anything is possible."_

_At his words her gaze drifted over to the orange-haired Shinigami at her side… the __human__ Shinigami. He looked down at her. He must have known she was worried, because at that moment her reached down to hold her hand in his, squeezing it gently._

_She closed her eyes and looked down to the floor, "How would this work?" her voice was a little steadier now._

"_A simple incantation will allow you to resurrect as a normal ryoka. You will be placed under temporary sleep, during that time you will be transformed. Then when you wake up… you will be human."_

_At that moment the man at her side spoke up, "Temporary sleep? How can we be sure you're not still trying to execute her. How can __**I-**__" This time she gave __his_ _hand a reassuring squeeze, stopping him mid-sentence. Her worried friend backed down with an aggravated sigh._

_The elderly man seemed to almost smile at this sight, "Kurosaki Ichigo, we have no intention of harming Miss Kuchiki, and even if that were not the case… do you think that, after seeing what you are capable of, we would ever want to give you a reason to become an enemy of Soul Society?" He looked down at the boy, who still seemed unsure, he continued, "You have my word, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_At that, Ichigo seemed to relax a little, but maintained his guard. Rukia noticed how his hand would occasionally jerk up as if to grab his zanpakuto, but he would then lower it subtly. She watched him subconsciously for a moment or two, before a voice pulled her back to reality._

_Yamamoto looked to her again, "Now… Miss Kuchiki, what is your decision?"_

* * *

She awoke suddenly. Sitting up in her bed in bewilderment, _What an odd dream…_

She could hear the small sobs of an infant coming from beyond her room. She instinctively looked across the bed to see that no one was asleep beside her. Standing, she walked across the bedroom floor, opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

She loved this house. It was so homely; it was just the kind of house she always dreamed of owning when she was younger. Rukia Kuchiki smiled to herself.

_Younger… like a hundred years younger, _she thought looking at the many family photos that adorned the walls. Yes, she had indeed had a lot of time to think about her future home and family... during the course of her 'life'.

She walked towards the quiet sobbing. At the end of the hall was a door to another room. Rukia stopped at the door, listening inside as a grown man began speaking to the child.

_Their child…_

"What happened sweetie?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"I-I…saw a…g-ghost." The little girl replied. Rukia creaked open the door to see her five year old daughter sitting up in her bed, with a fearful look. She had long dark hair with a strand that always seemed to fall across her face, just like her mother's. Her brown eyes were filled with tears. Rukia was about to walk in when he spoke again.

Usually when a child says they have seen a ghost, their parents will immediately tell them that it was their imagination, a nightmare, that they ate too much chocolate right before bed... But in this house when the child says they saw a ghost, it's always the same response;

"Oh, Masaki, ghosts are nothing to be afraid of," He raised his hand to wipe away his daughter's tears, "In fact a lot of them are really nice."

"But what about the bad ones?" she heard a young boy question, worry now in his voice too.

"Yeah daddy," Masaki agreed, "What about the bad ones?"

Rukia bit her lips at their question. They were so young, and yet they knew so much. They had seen these 'bad ones' before, and as a mother Rukia will never forget the horrified look on their faces.

She peeked into the room once more to see the man look over to the young boy, _Their son…_

His deep blue eyes made his spiky orange hair all the more prominent as he approached his father, who replied, "The bad ones? Well Kaien… you just leave them to me, ok?" he smiled, giving his son a playful wink.

Both children nodded. Their father smiled, getting to his feet. He quickly tucked in both children, wishing them goodnight before he backing out of the room.

He still hadn't seen her, "Ichigo…" she began.

Her husband jumped at the sound of her voice, turning on heel, "God Rukia, are you trying to scare the life out of me?"

They stood in silence for a moment, Rukia staring at the floor. He noticed that face, "You have a bad dream too?" he asked, worry showing through his voice.

She looked up at him, "No… just a dream. It was nothing."

Accepting her answer he wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her lovingly. "How was patrol?" she asked suddenly, her face still buried in his chest, taking in his scent.

"Ah, you know… not too much excitement."

"Ichigo…" she began.

He smiled at her tone. She worried way too much, "One big guy and a couple of shrimps, is that what you wanted to hear?"

Rukia pulled away slightly looking up into his eyes, "Any injuries?"

Ichigo frowned in such a way that he reminded her of back when he was fifteen. He sighed, "A couple of broken ribs… but Orihime fixed them up right after. I'm fine now."

She shook her head, "Why is it that _you_ always manage to sustain the most wounds? Is it some kind of idiotic competition between you males, or what?"

He stifled a laugh, "Nah… I just tripped a couple of times…"

He smirked at the glare he received for his comment, before bending down and gently brushing his lips over hers. Her mood seemed to have shifted when he looked back down at her. She embraced him again, "I missed you, you know."

He laughed holding her close to him once more, "That's all right… you're only human…"

"Human…" she repeated softly into his chest.

Never in all her days had that word meant so much to her… then it did now… in his arms.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Cute? Sad? Don't forget to comment to let me know what you thought! **

**D**


End file.
